Homestuck Lyrics
by Brennan4
Summary: A series of poems intended to function as lyrics to songs from the Homestuck soundtrack
1. Doctor

Author's Note : This is actually the second song I wrote, but I felt it would be a good place to start. I have a few more of these already finished, so expect them soon.

Sung by John Egbert and the Salamander Chorus

Where am I?

With dark grey sky

and ground deep blue, this all must be a whole new

planet, located far in space.

I just can't wait

to explore this place!

what strange things could be

living in these blue hills and glowing trees?

the wind and dark night

are calming; nothing but dark blue streams in sight!

But now I should go on

I don't have much time until the earth is gone.

Now I find myself surrounded

by these imps who are about to get pounded!

With my trusty hammers in hand

I will go and liberate this land!

freeing all the creatures

and preserving its breathtaking features.

I love to explore

and this world has so many things in store.

Along the way my loyal sprite

will help me learn, see new things and fight.

I thought the end would be found through the gate

but there's so much more

and I just can't wait

to see it all


	2. Chorale For Jaspers

This was actually my first song, written as a practice run. A "beta test" if you will. Sorry, that was awful. Anyway, enjoy!

Chorale for Jaspers

Sung by Rose LaLonde  
Jasper I'll miss you  
Go on in bliss to  
Your place of rest  
You were my best friend  
I'm so sad to see it end  
Maybe one day we'll meet again

Jasper, please don't blame  
My mom for this tomb of shame  
She's not as bad as she seems.  
That's just the way she  
Shows her love for me  
I hope that you'll understand

Rest now my dear pet.  
Please, now, don't you fret  
About me while you're gone  
I've met some other  
Friends who, with my mother,  
Will help keep me company.

Go on now, so long.  
Although our bond was so strong,  
It now seems to have been cut.  
I still have one relief  
A strong, burning belief  
That we will one day meet again.


	3. Beatdown

I had a bit more trouble with the beat this time, but I'm pleased with how Dave's personality comes through. I tried to hint at his confidence issues that he masks with bravado ( look up compensatory narcissism).  
Sung by Dave Strider  
4,3,2,1 strife!  
Alright, it's time to go,  
Now it's my  
Time to show  
What I'm made of  
Just gotta move to the beat,  
Stay sharp  
And on my feet.  
I'm tougher than I might seem  
Beating me is just a dream  
(Refrain)  
Don't begin to underestimate, me bro.  
I'm much stronger than I look.  
You can't win every time, so  
You better get ready to get booked.  
One day I'll be the best  
Let's put me to the test  
You can't win forever! (end refrain)  
4,3,2,1, strife!  
I try to be ironic  
Move at speeds  
At are supersonic  
Hoping it's enough  
To best you bro.  
No matter how often I hit the ground  
You can bet I'll come around!  
Refrain


	4. Black

Homestuck Lyrics: Black

Sung by Jack Noir

I hate this life

just endless strife

it can be such a bore

I won't take it anymoooooooore!

I know things

are the way they are.

the Black Queen ruins

everything under the staaaaaaaars!

She always thinks that she's the best.

Puts my patience to the test

It's her time to die!

I'd like to tell you whyyyyyyyyy!

She enforces this wretched dress code.

These tacky outfits make me want to explode!

All this paperwork,

treats me like a jerk

She drives me crazy,

always acting cruel and lazy!

Infuriate

Excruciate

She makes me feel

nothing but haaaate!

I won't take it anymore, oh no!

I think that it's about time

for her to go!

Deep down inside I know

I'll rule this wretched place

confine her to disgrace!

Just let me have it all

now it's her time to fall!

Oh how I'll make them learn

all of Skaia'll burn!

That's what they get

for always leaving me spurned.

Time to take a stand

I'll kill that band

of insipid girls and boys.

Show them we aren't their toys!

It's the start of the end.

Stay close to you friends.

Just sit tight,

and prepare for endless night!

I'd better go,

it's time to show

the opened gate

that was holding back my hate!

So please sit back

as a sea of pure black

engulfs this game!

It'll never be the same.


End file.
